


Sometimes Pets Really Do Look Like Their Owners

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [15]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, fuck i forgot to tag that in previous fics, fuck it, otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint - dorks who buy pets for their significant other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Pets Really Do Look Like Their Owners

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: Imagine your OTP buying each other a pet for Christmas. Now imagine that Person A buys a cat or a kitten (whether it’s a grumpy cat or a sweetheart kitten is up to you) because it reminds them of Person B. The only problem is, Person B buys a dog that reminds them, for whatever reason, of Person A

Clint was so excited to give Phil his present that he couldn’t see straight. They had been dating for over two years and had just finally moved in together two months ago. Clint had been knocking his brain to find Phil a gift that the man didn’t already have, when he came across a box full of a litter of kittens that were being sold for free. Technically all of the kittens were gone, except for the one in the box, and Clint felt his heart clench. Not only was he remembering the movie _Oliver and Company,_ but he also had memories of his own neglected childhood, and the kitten just looked so mild-mannered, that it just reminded him of Phil on the spot!

So Clint had picked up the tiny kitty and knew that it would be the perfect gift for Phil.

 

Phil on the other hand, couldn’t wait to give Clint his present either. Phil had been watching Clint over the two months that they had been living together, and knew what the man was missing in life was something to watch over and protect while Phil wasn’t there to coddle (not that he really let Clint do that to begin with). So, when Phil happened upon a golden retriever who looked like he had been in a car wreck and left for dead, Phil couldn’t help but want to protect the animal. The dog looked so happy to see a friendly face, and scarfed down the piece of pizza that Phil dropped by mistake, he reminded him of Clint so much he couldn’t bare it. So Phil took the dog to the vet and made sure that no one could lay claim to the animal, knowing this dog would be the perfect gift for Clint.

 

On Christmas morning, both Phil and Clint got up early to check on the animals that they were keeping in different areas of their house (the dog in the basement and the kitten in the guest bathroom) before meeting back at the tree with coffee in hand.

Clint and Phil just smiled at each other for a few moments.

“I have the perfect gift for you!” They both burst out at once, laughing in unison at themselves and the other.

“Want me to go first, or should you?” Phil asked.

Clint grinned, “I want to go first. But let me tell you what I got you before you see it, okay?”

Phil just smiled, “Okay”

Clint then went into the story about he found the kitten, “So I named her Mariebelle and she’s the most perfect thing for you”

During that story, Phil looked more and more upset.

“Phil? What’s wrong? Do you not want the kitten?”

Phil just shook his head, “I just…. I kinda got you a pet too, and now I’m not sure how this is gonna workout”

Clint’s eyebrows rose, “You got me a pet?”

Phil nodded and went into his own story about how he found the golden retriever, “And I named him Lucky because I thought it was ironic enough that it would make you laugh”

Clint just smiled, “Holy shit. So we both got each other a pet, who would have thought? Oh god… What if they don’t get along well? We’re screwed”

Phil nodded, “My thoughts exactly. We should go find them and see if they’re compatible…”

Clint nodded and both men went off to search for the animals, only to find them not where they left them.

“Mariebelle is gone!”

“So is Lucky”

“Shit we have to find them”

Clasping hands, Clint and Phil began to search the house for the animals, finally ending up at their bedroom door.

“I hope they haven’t killed each other” Clint mumbled out loud.

“Me too” Phil mumbled back.

Opening the door slowly, Clint and Phil were surprised to find that the animals hadn’t killed each other, not even close! There, on Clint and Phil’s bed, was Mariebelle and Lucky, cuddled around each other and fast asleep.

Clint just chuckled and leant back against Phil’s chest, “They really are just like us, huh?”

Phil wrapped his arms around Clint’s waist, “You said it babe. You said it”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
